For My Child
by Queenandgoddess
Summary: After living on the surface for a while, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and gang begin to notice Frisk acting out. They decide to do everything in their power to protect the human in a world not made up of magic. It's trickier than they expect. Frisk isn't the only one causing trouble in this spanking fic! Living among monsters has dire consequences!


_author note: I have no idea what I'm doing..._

The new order was so livid, so beautiful. Everything around them seemed to be falling into place, finally. Frisk sighed, content at their desk, writing in their journal. Writing about all of the adventure they encountered when trapped below the surface world. Behind Frisk's desk was a small window, they could see the green grass shooting out, spreading down acres and acres of land. The sunset was glowing orange, pink, and purple as the sun died for the night. Frisk couldn't wait for the stars to show up again. They would have to turn on their lamp that Toriel bought them so they could keep writing.

Two loud knocks on the bedroom door alerted Frisk. Without warning, Toriel entered. She gave the child a soft expression. The goat mom was so proud of Frisk for bravely writing about their past. She placed a hand on their shoulde gently. He eyes peering curiously at the pages. Frisk grew embarrassed, closing the journal and trying not to turn red from embarrassment. Toriel began undoing the bandana in her child's hair.

"It's almost bed time" she said, combing her paws through Frisk's tangled hair. The ten-year-old pouted slightly. They were so engaged in their writing they never wanted to stop, but Toriel was leading the child over to their closet. She had placed pajamas for them on the bathroom sink.

The bath is all ready for you, young one" Toriel smiled down at the child. Who was looking over their shoulder at the notebook. "Do you need my help?"

Frisk shook their head, no. Begrudgingly cleaning themself in the tub, brushing their teeth, hair, and face, before going to bed. Toriel meet the child in their room and read to them, a story about two monsters called "Frog and Toad". Frisk thought they were much too old for that kind of story, but Toriel was so happy to read it to Frisk. They allowed it. And they didn't have much of a choice because they fell asleep halfway through the story.

Ah, Toriel was so fond of her new life on the surface with Frisk and their friends living so close. Sans and Papyrus were over often, entertaining Frisk when Toriel had to work. They were all growing accustomed to their new life. Asgore moved into an apartment complex only ten minutes away from Toriel and Frisk. He needed to be close to his ambassador. Or, that was his excuse anyhow.

Something bothered Toriel, though. Now that Frisk was adjusted to life on the surface, they began to question rules Toriel had set and expectations. Sometimes it was difficult to put the child to bed for they would argue that they didn't need a bed time and "I'm not tired!" That wasn't true though, Frisk fell asleep not even ten minutes after laying down most of the time.

Sometimes convincing the child not to climb the counters to reach something on a high shelf was challenging. Frisk was determined, and they didn't want to disturb their goat mom by asking for help with a task so simple. Toriel stood back and watched, making sure the child didn't fall. It was so painful to watch. She had to hold herself back.

One-time Frisk was climbing the counter when Sans and Papyrus were over. The skeletons peeked into the kitchen to see what was taking Frisk so long. Sans telekinetically brought the object down before Frisk could reach out and grab it. Frightened, Frisk fell back, but Sans stopped them before they hit the ground.

"hey, kid, don't dunk on yourself" Sans joked, lamely.

Papyrus had watched enviously in the background. If he had done that sort of thing at his house, well, Sans would have given him Hell for sure. Instead, Frisk only received a lame joke and a slap on the wrist. Papyrus was a bit angry with Frisk for the rest of the day.

Toriel was troubled. Frisk was rebellious and determined and those two things equal trouble.

She watched her child sleep, looking younger than ten as they curled up under their comforter, they feet kicking to get comfortable. Toriel really wanted the best for her adopted child. She was determined to grant Frisk the best life she could.

And that determination came with great consequences.

* * *

"Would you like to stay with Sans and Papyrus while I am away?" Toriel asked guiltily the next morning. Of course, a conference for all the teachers came up and Toriel had to go. If she didn't, she'd be suspended from teaching until the next meeting. Frisk nodded their head, yes, vigorously. Staying with Sans and Papyrus was always a good time. They had a cozy house right next door to Toriel. It looked exactly like the one they had in the underground. It even had the dog shrine. "I'm so sorry I have to go, child, but remember to text me and call me. I'll always respond to you" Toriel promised, kissing Frisk's head. Frisk was wearing a blue bandana, a dark blue sweater, and blue jeans. They had on a pair of red converse.

Toriel loved her eccentric child. She walked them to their neighbor's.

"HUMAN! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE GREATEST BABYSITTERS EVER!" Papyrus exclaimed, hugging Frisk close.

"Hey kid" Sans smiled. He waved at Toriel who ignored his wink.

"Thanks for watching them" Toriel said, speaking mostly to Sans since Papyrus and Frisk had run off to Papyrus' room.

"I've got nothing better to do" Sans said simply, as if that was a good explanation. Toriel waved, leaving reluctantly. She hated leaving, but she knew once she arrived at the conference she wouldn't feel as worried.

Sans turned around, surprised that the kids were out of sight already. He shrugged, not concerned.

"FRISK! LET'S PRETEND WE'RE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND WE HAVE TO DEFEAT A SEA KRAKEN FROM KILLING US, BECAUSE WE ARE PIRATES!"

Frisk thought about Papyrus' game. They smiled their agreement. Papyrus lifted Frisk, holding them up above his head.

Papyrus was getting great ideas to add to their make-believe game. He raced down to the kitchen, still holding Frisk. He realized the art supplies he needed were in shelf he needed Sans to help him with, but he didn't want to disappoint Frisk. Frisk noticed Papyrus paused.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET US WHAT WE NEED TO BE THE BEST PIRATES, NYEH HEH HEH!" He set Frisk on counter and began climbing it himself. Even standing on the counter, he'd have to steady himself on his tip toes to reach. Golly, they sure had some high cabinets, Papyrus realized.

Sans had overhead all of their excitement and went to peer into the kitchen. Of course, both of them just had to be standing on the counter, attempting to reach something. Ever since breaking the barrier, Sans has been extra protective of his brother. He knew Papyrus was a bit ignorant to the human world and he was doing his best to protect him.

"Bone head," Sans said calmly, but Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks.

"WOWIE, FRISK, NYEH! I TOLD YOU, YOU'D GET STUCK IF YOU CLIMBED THAT!" Frisk looked at Papyrus confused.

"Papyrus?" Sans replied questioningly.

Frisk easily jumped down, ruining Papyrus' lie. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS JUST HELPING FRISK DOWN".

"You shouldn't be climbing those, bro", sans turned to the human child, "And Frisk, don't do that, over here". Frisk looked at their feet, they hated being scolded.

"Come here, pap" Sans said slowly. Papyrus panicked. He knew exactly what Sans was going to do to him for climbing the counter for the umpteenth time. He shook his head defiantly.

"FRISK DID IT TOO, ARE THEY IN TROUBLE TOO?"

"Yeah, bro, but you are first. Frisk hasn't ever been in trouble with me before. They don't know what to expect."

Sans pulled a chair to him with magic and forced his younger brother to lay over his lap. Papyrus cried silently. He thought it was extremely humiliating that a former member of the Royal Guard was still spanked by their older brother. Their much shorter older brother... Frisk stood back, watching terrified. They wanted to dart from the room, but they were afraid that would cause even more trouble.

Papyrus was even more humiliated when he noticed the human child was still in the room, but he knew better than to protest his brother. Sans was usually laid back, but when Papyrus put his HP at risk, Sans stepped in. He knew if he fell off the counter it would cost him two HP. If he hit his head, it would be much worse.

Sans began hitting Papyrus on his backside. Papyrus cried out. "I'm disappointed in you, Pap" Sans said sullenly. That caused the younger skeleton to cry even more.

"NYEH! SANS, I'M SORRY! THE HUMAN SHOULDN'T SEE MY PUNISHMENT. IT ISN'T VERY FAIR, SANS!" His pleas fell on deaf ears, Sans spanked Papyrus 30 times. He always doubled the age of the spankee and that was how many smacks to their bottom they would receive. He debated removed Papyrus' pants but decided against it since the child was looking fearfully at them from the other side of the room.

At the 30th smack, Sans allowed Papyrus to straighten himself out. The young skeleton rubbed his eyes, looking down. "you okay?"

"PFT, OF COURSE!" Papyrus replied weakly, and still embarrassed. Frisk was standing by the wall on the furthest side of the kitchen. They had a bad feeling about what Sans would say next. They didn't want to go through what the tall skeleton just faced.

"You sure?" Sans checked. His brother nodded. Sans hugged him, catching Papyrus off guard by the unusual behavior. "Love ya, bro".

"MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ARE EXEMPLARY AS WELL, BROTHER, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus gleamed as he happily trotted away, unshaken by the punishment he had received.

Sans glanced over at Frisk who was silently crying. "Okay Frisk, come on over".

Frisk shook their head, no.

Don't make me do this the hard way, Sans pleaded to himself. Frisk held their ground, crossing their arms and glaring at the older skeleton.

"Frisk," Sans warned. His patience was running thin. When Frisk didn't budge, Sans tried to use his magic to place the child across his knees.

Frisk's determination prevented his magic from working. Frisk thought they could maybe talk their way out of a punishment. They hated talking, but if need be, they would. Sans was going to teleport in front of Frisk, but the kid tried to reason. "T-toriel doesn't scold me for climbing counters".

"She should, kid. It's easy to lose HP in a land that isn't composed of magic."

"I-im careful, a-and Papyrus was being careful".

"Papyrus doesn't know the definition of careful" Sans argued, closing in on Frisk. Frisk considered running away, but their feet were stuck in place by fear.

Their reason wasn't working, acting wasn't doing anything. Frisk considered checking Sans, but it wouldn't really help, only stall the inevitable even more.

Sans suddenly had an idea. He used a special move, that blocked Frisk from acting. He stole their turn in the argument. Frisk was at a loss for words. They surrendered, sauntering over to Sans who placed the human child over his lap.

He noticed Frisk crying loudly, but he chose to ignore it. He wasn't going back on his promise to spank them.

He brought his hand down on the child's bum, Frisk cried even harder. They wondered what Toriel would think about Sans punishing them. They hoped Sans wouldn't make her think it was a good idea. They hoped Sans didn't tell Toriel about it at all. Frisk hadn't even been there an hour before they received such punishment.

Sans spanked the child harshly, not sparing them from the punishment in the slightest. Frisk was sobbing when it was over. The skeleton hand was harsh against their soft skin and it felt so cruel to them.

"It's over now, kid" Sans said as he held Frisk close. Frisk liked the attention Sans gave them. Sans was rocking them back and forth a bit as he reassured Frisk that he wasn't upset anymore. It seemed odd. Frisk wasn't used to Sans being so forthcoming with his emotions but breaking the barrier did help with some of Sans' depression from before.

"I-im sorry, Sans" Frisk said shyly. They felt terrible for acting so indifferent before.

"It's alright, Papyrus has done much worse".

Frisk burried their head into the crook of Sans' neck and shoulder. He brought the kid back out into the living room where Papyrus was watching Mettaton's news report on the TV. Frisk instantly clambered over to Papyrus, laying on top of him. Papyrus smiled down at the child on his lap. Sans chuckled lightly at the happy sight before him.

If the kids were that calm and adorable for the rest of the weekend, he would be happy.

* * *

It was Sunday evening and Toriel was approaching the Skelebros house. Frisk watched out the window, feeling slightly scared. They tried to remind themself that Toriel was a kind soul and that she would never punish them the way Sans clearly punished his younger brother, but Sans could be persuasive. Frisk also didn't want Toriel to be upset with Sans.

She approached, looking motherly in a lavender colored dress that went down to the bottom of her ankles. A smile was plastered on soft featured face. It made Frisk determined, seeing their mother so full of warmth and joy.

Toriel knocked lightly on the door. Sans replied, "who's there?"

"Etch" Toriel replied from behind the door.

"Etch who?"

"Bless you!" The goat mom giggled while Sans opened the door for her. Oh, how they loved their jokes and puns. Sans had a wide grin on his face. Toriel gave Frisk a hug, to which Frisk held her tightly.

Papyrus finally entered the room, bowls of spaghetti barely balanced in his two arms, one was placed on the top of his skull. "TORIEL! HAVE YOU COME TO HAVE MY WORLD FAMOUS SPAGHET?" He was ecstatic and almost dropped all of the bowls.

"Only if it's okay with Sans?" Toriel asked, looking down at the short skeleton. Sans shrugged, he didn't care who stayed and who didn't.

Sans and Papyrus downed their spaghetti. Toriel stirred hers around, trying to be kind and not hurt the young skeleton's feelings. Frisk was determined not to eat the rancid spaghetti. "So, have a fun weekend without your goat mom?" Toriel asked.

Frisk was going to answer with a simple yes or no, but the phrasing of the question caught them off guard. "I missed you, but I had a good time with Papyrus". Sans looked hurt by Frisk's answer to Toriel, but he quickly masked his hurt.

"THE HUMAN KNOWS HOW TO PLAY ALL OF THE BEST GAMES". Papyrus said proudly. He was always happy when the human child came to visit. Toriel gave him a small smile, glancing at Sans who had been quiet.

"What was the froggits job at the hotel?" Toriel asked, causing Sans to perk up.

"what?"

"He was the bellhop!" Toriel laughed loudly at her own joke. Everyone but Frisk laughed.

"FRISK! ARE YOU SICK? YOU HAVENT EATEN THE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus began feeling the human's forehead.

"U-uh, I'm a little sick". Frisk lied.

"MY SPAGHETTI IS SO GREAT, I BET IT WILL HEAL YOUR AILMENT!"

"Sans, can we go talk outside?" Toriel interrupted. Frisk panicked. They were going to talk about what happened on Friday night. Papyrus didn't notice a change in atmosphere.

The two adults stepped outside.

It's over, Frisk thought.


End file.
